


In the end, he couldn't

by Samaire (AbstractFairytales)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Solas, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractFairytales/pseuds/Samaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small late night scribble inspired by a line posted on tumblr by #writesworld.  "He knew it was pointless to lie, but he couldn't bring himself to speak the truth."<br/>I guess Spoilers! Cause, yeah if you haven't romanced Solas, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end, he couldn't

It wasn’t deceitful of him truly. Least he didn’t believe so. It wasn’t as much a lie, as it simply was to omit the truth. She had never asked, so he had never told. He considered it best for them both that it never was to be said out loud. Not just his own secrets, the ones he hadn’t shared, implied or used to guide her. It had been more challenging than he had anticipated. Several times he found himself accidentally revealing a tidbit; usually he had to scramble moments later to cover his tracks if she noticed. Most others seemed oblivious, but he had let her too close. All for his own selfish objectives.  
  
He had watched over her since the day he found her. Attempted to guide her gently so she wouldn’t make any foolish mistakes. In turn she had been kind, thankful and open-minded. This was more than he had expected from her. In no-time she had taken to playing the ‘game’, taken the role as a leader. With a humble spirit and uncanny understanding her choice reflected a wise and old spirit resting within her young body. Even with the mystery mark on her hand, her life had become an open book. Everything was out there. Anything she had done in the past, recorded, everything she did was written down. There was nothing about her that was undocumented. Hair color, race, magical abilities. It was all there. Whilst he was merely a simple elf, who had wanted to help. An apostate nonetheless, but that was the only interesting bit about him. The rest had been kept away from all of them. All of his life, was a well-kept secret.  
  
There had been stolen moments between them. The first kiss in the fade, then the balcony. It wasn’t hard to guess where it was going, and he wanted it to go this way. Despite knowing better, he wanted it as much as she did. It only made it so much harder. For him and for her. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for it, even with ages behind him that had given experience and knowledge. Taking her to a secluded cove near Crestwood, he had wanted to talk to her. Explain. Tell her why, and how all of this happened. How it began. Opening his mouth to speak, he found he couldn’t. Instead he told her about the meaning of her Vallaslin. It was a digression, but one he had wanted to address for a long time. It had hurt her, he knew, he could tell. It wasn’t what he had meant to do. His orb had marked her hand. His actions had thrown her life into turmoil, and she had risen from those ashes like the fighter she turned out to be. She had, in truth, exceeded his expectations in every way. He would always have a bond to her, which made it all the more hard to walk away.  
  
Leaving her behind, eyes that had moments ago been filled with love and tenderness, were now welling up with tears and woe.

“-You have a rare and marvelous spirit. In another world….» was all he had managed to tell her before he turned his back and left her there, standing alone. He did it because he loved her. It was best, for them both. She’d be safer not knowing, so would he. More importantly, when you love someone , you cannot simply give them only what they need. You have to give them what they want. No matter how he tried to angle it, he could never be what she wanted . . .


End file.
